Amanecer de un nuevo día
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Más de cien años de sufrimiento, de pruebas y tribulaciones, pero por fin todo había terminado. En medio de tanto dolor, Zelda por fin siente que el destino le ha dado un resquicio de felicidad, y a pesar de todo lo que perdió, al menos no está sola. Mientras tenga a su lado a Link, no necesita nada más. Imagen de portada por Suki90


**Amanecer de un nuevo día.**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad del autor. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Hyrule, posterior al cataclismo de Ganon…**_

Las pesadillas de fuego, oscuridad y tormentas no habían cesado de inmediato. El dolor por la destrucción de su amado reino, y por haber perdido a su padre y a muchos amigos por el camino nunca se iría por completo. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses se habían vuelto más llevaderos, ya que al menos no tenía por qué sobrellevarlos ella sola.

Zelda despertó un poco antes del amanecer. La reconstrucción del castillo de Hyrule llevaría tiempo, y hasta entonces tenían que vivir en una pequeña cabaña para viajeros en las afueras. Dicho eso, la humilde cama que ella y su siempre leal caballero compartían había resultado mucho más cómoda que la de su palacio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que realmente había tenido un sueño placentero y reconfortante. Las visiones de la tragedia que sufrieron por fin habían dejado de atormentarla.

\- Hmm… aún es temprano. – observó por la ventana. El sol todavía no salía, y su habitación seguía en penumbras, así que dirigió su mirada a la silueta de su acompañante, que descansaba plácidamente a su lado.

Con cuidado para no molestarlo, Zelda se acercó para poner el rostro frente al de Link, y sin poder resistir la tentación, pasó su dedo por la mejilla de él, enrollándole juguetonamente un mechón de su cabello. El joven gruñó ligeramente en sueños, pero no se despertó, arrancándole una sonrisa a la princesa.

\- Si no te conociera… no me imaginaría lo fuerte que eres. – susurró. – Si pudieras verte… tan tranquilo y vulnerable, durmiendo como un niño.

Por supuesto, esa había sido la primera impresión que tuvo de él. Cuando supo que su padre quería designarle un guardaespaldas, intentó oponerse rotundamente, pero finalmente cedió a la presión y acabó aceptando a regañadientes. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, claramente no había sido lo que esperaba.

Su primer pensamiento al ver a Link fue que era un chico físicamente atractivo, pero no tenía el porte que normalmente se esperaría de un caballero: de ser grande, fuerte, e intimidatorio. Sus rasgos juveniles y delicados parecían acentuar ese aspecto todavía más, aunque supiera que era hijo de un gran caballero y que quienes lo conocían aseguraban que había heredado todas las virtudes y talentos de su progenitor. A ella le costaba creerlo.

\- Pero me demostraste que estaba equivocada, ¿verdad?

Quienquiera que hubiese dicho que las apariencias engañaban no podía tener más razón. A pesar de su aspecto frágil, Link era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquiera, especialmente ella podría haber adivinado a primera vista. Un prodigio con la espada, con el arco, o prácticamente cualquier otra arma a la que pudiese echarle mano, y a pesar de su falta de experiencia real, lo compensaba con su talento natural. Rápidamente se ganó el aprecio y popularidad de parte de todos… a excepción de ella.

\- A veces me pregunto… ¿cómo lograbas soportarme? Y la forma en como solía tratarte…

Siendo honestos, la relación entre ambos no había empezado con el pie derecho. Y por más que quisiera culpar a su padre por imponerle a un guardaespaldas, o a dicho guardaespaldas por seguirla a todas partes e incomodarle su espacio personal, la única culpable era ella misma.

Sabiendo todos sobre el cataclismo que se aproximaba, ella y los otros campeones habían hecho todo lo posible para prepararse. Todos tenían muy claro lo que debían hacer, y se esforzaban al máximo en ello. Por eso, se sintió muy acomplejada cuando Link pudo blandir la Espada Maestra sin ningún problema, mientras que ella, por alguna razón, no había sido capaz de despertar el poder divino que llevaba en su interior. A veces se preguntaba si en realidad lo tenía para empezar.

Sabía que era tonto, pero aun así, proyectar sus propias frustraciones en Link era la única vía de escape que tenía en aquel momento, por toda la presión que le imponían. Hasta llegando incluso a pensar que Link intencionalmente trataba de hacerla quedar mal. Queriendo escapar de ello, aquel fatídico día trató de irse sola para hacer sus investigaciones… y por poco termina pagando el precio máximo por ello.

…

_Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Se suponía que fuese una simple salida tranquila para continuar con sus investigaciones. No se suponía que se encontrase con un grupo de asesinos del Clan Yiga en busca de su sangre._

_Por más que corría no lograba dejarlos atrás, y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar más, otros dos aparecieron frente a ella. Intentando dar la vuelta se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás sobre la arena, mientras comenzaban a rodearla. El terror se apoderó de ella cuando uno de ellos se le acercó lentamente y alzó su hoz por encima de su cabeza. Ella no pudo más que voltear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, esperando su final…_

_Y entonces, un grito ahogado y un choque metálico disipó el terror en un instante. La hoz que casi cegó su vida voló por los aires, y su portador cayó para no volver a levantarse un segundo después. Cuando se atrevió a mirar, allí estaba él, de pie con su espada en la mano, mirando fijamente a los dos agresores que quedaban, que empezaban a retroceder._

_En ese momento, Zelda vio algo que nunca antes había notado en Link. Pese a que mantenía su usual semblante estoico, había un brillo en los ojos del joven que nunca antes le había visto. Un brillo que le resultó a partes iguales cautivador, y aterrador, pues era una extraña mezcla de instinto protector e ira controlada. _

_Esos eran los ojos de alguien que no permitiría que sus seres queridos fueran lastimados o amenazados si podía hacer algo al respecto._

_\- Váyanse. Ahora._

_Link no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre iba directo al punto. Sus palabras fueron dichas con una voz calmada pero a la vez amenazadora. El mensaje era muy claro: él no era alguien con quien podían meterse._

_Sabiamente, los asesinos retrocedieron y se fueron, dejándolos solos. Link no se relajó hasta que se perdieron de vista completamente, y una vez que lo hicieron, exhaló de alivio y envainó su espada, antes de voltear a ver en dirección de ella._

_Se le acercó sin decir palabra, simplemente le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Independientemente de lo que ella pensara, o de las cosas que le hubiera dicho antes, en ese momento algo la impulsó a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la ayuda._

_Una vez que lo hizo, se le hizo difícil mantener el contacto visual con Link. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, por lo menos darle las gracias por haber salvado su vida, pero las palabras no le salían. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

_\- No vuelva a irse de ese modo, por favor. – dijo Link. Había algo de enojo reprimido en su voz, pero más que nada, era preocupación por ella mezclada con el alivio de que ella se encontrara bien._

_\- Yo… lo siento. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle. Sonaba mejor en su cabeza que de dientes para afuera._

_\- Mejor volvamos. Su padre y los demás también están preocupados._

_Oh sí, estaba también eso. La inevitable regañina de parte de su padre una vez que volvieran a verse. Y la peor parte, esta vez no tendría argumentos que pudiera utilizar para refutarla. El alivio de seguir con vida se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado._

…

Para su sorpresa, el sermón de su padre fue menos intenso de lo que ella creyó. Pero eso solo fue porque Link intervino, diciendo que lo sucedido fue culpa de él por perderla de vista. Ella sabía que eso era una mentira: ella era la que intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de él, cuando solo intentaba cumplir con su deber como guardaespaldas. No debía ser nada fácil cumplir con tu trabajo de proteger a alguien cuando dicha persona intencionalmente se ponía en peligro.

No estaba segura de si su padre realmente vio a través de la mentira de Link y la dejó pasar, o si realmente se creyó su historia dejándole solamente una advertencia de no permitir que eso volviera a pasar. El lado positivo, fue que gracias a ese evento, los dos pudieron empezar a acercarse más, y entenderse mejor. Y con ello, se dio cuenta que había mucho más en Link de lo que ella creía.

Por todo su talento y su gran valor, en el fondo Link no era tan diferente de ella. Le habían impuesto una enorme carga sobre sus hombros a raíz de su linaje, una carga demasiado grande para alguien tan joven. La diferencia entre ambos fue que él decidió aceptarla y sacar el mejor partido de ello por el bien de los demás, aunque eso significara guardarse sus verdaderos sentimientos y soportarla en silencio. Ella fue mucho más vocal al respecto, y se sentía realmente avergonzada.

\- Mi error fue tratar de llevar esa carga yo sola. Si hubiera hablado antes contigo… habrías tratado de aliviármela aunque fuese solo un poco, ¿verdad?

Ese descubrimiento fue lo que hizo que sus sentimientos por Link empezaran a cambiar. Ya no lo veía más como ese guardaespaldas molesto que la seguía a todas partes solo por obligación. Veía más bien a un espíritu afín, alguien en quien ella podía confiar, y con quien de alguna manera podía mostrarse como era realmente, y no lo que todos esperaban de ella.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por su ventana. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado sumida en sus recuerdos? Pensar en todo eso debió hacer que el tiempo volara.

Aun así, quiso disfrutar un poco más de ese momento. Cuidadosamente se acercó a Link para abrazarlo, estando tan cerca que podía sentir su calor corporal, y la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podía fácilmente oír su respiración y sus latidos. Deslizó sus manos debajo de las mantas palpando el torso descubierto del joven y sintiendo sus cicatrices.

Cicatrices que quedaron como marcas de cuán dispuesto estaba a protegerla, incluso a costa de su propia vida si fuese necesario. Y no por imposición, porque fuese el guardaespaldas de la princesa de Hyrule. Lo hacía por decisión propia, por protegerla a ella… simplemente por ser Zelda.

Incluso en la hora más oscura, y aunque ella se lo suplicó, se negó a abandonarla…

…

_Todo había terminado. Les había fallado a todos. A su padre, a los elegidos, a su reino… pero en especial a sí misma._

_Ganon había logrado corromper a las Bestias Divinas, acabando con las vidas de sus pilotos en el proceso. Ahora las estaba utilizando como instrumentos de destrucción, acabando con todo a su paso. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que observar, y sentirse impotente ante toda la destrucción que ocurría a su alrededor._

_Únicamente Link seguía todavía a su lado, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite. No tenía idea de cómo había podido seguir luchando aun con todas esas heridas que recibió protegiéndola, pero en ese momento, no tenía más opción que apoyarse sobre la Espada Maestra solo para poder mantenerse de rodillas._

_\- Link… ¡No sigas! ¡No! ¡Te lo ruego, salva tu vida! ¡Huye!_

_\- Ugh… no puedo… hacer eso… – dijo él, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto sacó la espada del suelo, se fue hacia atrás y ella estuvo a punto de sujetarlo para evitar que cayera de espaldas. _

_En ese momento, uno de los automatones poseídos pasó caminando cerca de ellos, e inmediatamente fijó su ominoso y único ojo sobre Link, identificándolo como la mayor amenaza y proyectando sobre él el haz de luz láser de objetivo fijado. Link no se movió de donde estaba, simplemente permaneció firme, dispuesto a actuar como escudo humano si fuera necesario._

_\- ¡No!_

_Ella no podía permitirlo. Muchos habían sufrido y perdido sus vidas por culpa de ella, porque no pudo despertar su poder. Quizás era un gesto tonto, pero siendo que ya no tenía nada más que perder, por lo menos prefería morir tratando de proteger a la única persona amada que todavía le quedaba._

_Y entonces, en cuanto levantó su mano, un resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de ella. Los triángulos dorados aparecieron en el dorso, y un segundo después un estallido de energía sagrada brotó de ella, envolviendo toda el área cercana brevemente antes de disiparse, cegándole la vista por un momento._

_Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, el automatón que tenía enfrente, y todos los demás que había en el área se apagaron al instante. Apenas podía creerlo. Acababa de utilizar su poder divino, tal como siempre se lo habían dicho. Pero… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?_

_\- El poder… lo conseguí… – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír brevemente._

_\- Sabía… que lo lograría… – escuchó la voz de Link detrás de ella, antes de oír cómo se desplomaba justo después._

_Al darse la vuelta, lo vio tendido en el suelo, incapaz de seguir adelante. Inmediatamente ella corrió hacia él, levantándole la cabeza para verlo de cerca._

_\- ¡No! ¡Link, Link! ¡Resiste!_

_Link tosió, y con esfuerzo volteó hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos. – Princesa… perdóneme… ya no puedo…_

_\- ¡No! ¡No te rindas, por favor…!_

_\- Cumplí… con mi deber… ahora… le toca a usted…_

_Vio como él intentaba levantar su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero finalmente las fuerzas lo abandonaron y no lo logró. Finalmente se desplomó en los brazos de ella, y Zelda pudo percibir cómo sus latidos y su respiración se debilitaban con cada segundo que pasaba._

_\- "Esto no puede… no puede estar pasando…" – dijo ya sin poder contenerse las lágrimas._

_Todo tenía que ser un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Que alguien, quien fuese, por favor, que la despertara. Nada de eso podía ser real. Simplemente no podía serlo…_

_\- "Todavía no… aún hay una esperanza…" – sonó de pronto una voz dentro de su cabeza._

_Al mirar de nuevo, vio un ligero resplandor azul en la Espada Maestra. Y volvió a escuchar la misma voz en su cabeza, que seguía repitiéndole que todavía había una esperanza. Al principio creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, que su mente le estaba jugando trucos por la desesperación, pero cuando pudo calmarse y pensar con claridad, recordó algo. Tal vez…_

_\- Aun hay esperanza. Link… podemos salvarte._

_\- ¡Alteza! – escuchó unas voces gritando. Dos guardias Sheikahs vinieron corriendo hacia ella, y se inclinaron frente a ella. – Alteza, ¿está bien?_

_Una vez que los vio, sintió que la invadía una gran determinación, y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. De inmediato se dirigió a ellos con voz autoritaria._

_\- Debo encomendarles una misión. Lleven a Link al Santuario de la Vida. ¿Entendido? – les dijo. Ambos la miraron ligeramente confundidos, pero asintieron. – Está muy débil. ¡Dense prisa o morirá!_

_Los guardias seguían algo confusos por su petición, pero finalmente obedecieron su orden sin rechistar, y se llevaron al guerrero caído con ellos. Dándoles la espalda para evitar dudar más, Zelda observó hacia los automatones destruidos o desactivados, al cielo, mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho._

_\- Link… tú me protegiste. Ahora yo te protegeré a ti. Prometo que el sacrificio que tú y todos los demás hicieron por mi causa no será en vano. – Apretó la mano con fuerza, arrugando la tela de su vestido. – Aunque pasen cien años, aunque pasen mil años… nos volveremos a ver pase lo que pase. Hasta entonces, espera por mí…_

_No sabía exactamente cómo, pero sí sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que su poder por sí solo no bastaría para sellar al Cataclismo, no sin la Espada Maestra en manos de su portador. _

_Apenas un momento antes había estado dispuesta a morir para protegerlo a él. Pero ahora, había tenido que retractarse de ese pensamiento. Sabía lo que le esperaba, y que sería un tormento como ningún otro. Pero tenía que soportarlo. Esa sería su única razón de vivir a partir de ahora. Él sería la única razón._

…

\- Solo pude despertar mi poder gracias a ti. No porque quisiera… sino porque lo necesitaba. Tú me protegiste, y yo también quería protegerte a ti. Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes…

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez ahora su padre seguiría con vida. Igual que Revali, Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, y tantos más que perdieron sus vidas aquel fatídico día. Pero no tenía caso lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido. Ellos no querrían que ella siguiera sufriendo por sus muertes. Lo mejor que podían hacer ella y Link era seguir viviendo por ellos.

Y era lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos meses. Incluso en medio de toda esa tragedia, de todo lo que sufrieron y todos los amigos que perdieron, era reconfortante el hecho de haber podido encontrar un resquicio de felicidad. Al tenerse el uno al otro, el sufrimiento se hizo más ligero, más fácil de sobrellevar. Su madre le había dicho una vez que el amor era la mejor forma de atenuar el dolor y el sufrimiento… y así era. Enfocarse en ese sentimiento le ayudaba a superar los recuerdos más dolorosos de los últimos cien años.

Los rayos del sol finalmente empezaban a iluminar la habitación. Por mucho que le encantaría permanecer así para siempre, sabía que ambos tenían mucho por hacer, y tenían que levantarse de la cama.

\- Link… Link, abre los ojos. – le dijo mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo.

\- Hmm… – Link empezó a gruñir con pereza, y luego sin más se dio la vuelta poniéndose en dirección opuesta a ella.

\- Link, vamos. – dijo ella, optando ahora por pellizcarle suavemente la mejilla para voltearle la cara. – Ya dormiste lo suficiente para toda una vida.

\- Hmm… – Lentamente el joven abrió sus ojos, exponiendo esos orbes azules que tanto la cautivaban. – Buenos días… Zelda.

\- ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero? – preguntó ella. – Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer hoy.

\- ¿No podemos tomarnos un día libre? – preguntó él, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama. – Es lo único que hemos hecho últimamente.

\- Link… – dijo ella, dándole una mirada acusadora. Sabía que no podría resistirse a ella.

\- Está bien, está bien. – dijo él. – A veces me pregunto si no habría sido mejor quedarme dormido otros cien años.

Zelda frunció la boca. Sabía que solo estaba bromeando, pero aun así le era un poco fastidioso que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios. ¿A dónde se había ido el chico silencioso y bien portado que había sido su guardaespaldas?

\- De nuevo… podrías convencerme de lo contrario. – continuó, mirándola pícaramente. – Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

\- Tonto… – sonrió ella. – Si eso era todo lo que querías, hubieras empezado por allí.

Ella se le acercó lentamente, y acomodándose sobre él de forma que intencionalmente le llevara unos centímetros por encima, alineó sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios. No siempre tenía que hacerlo, pero los días que Link parecía estar particularmente desmotivado, eso era suficiente para despertarlo. Desde luego, tampoco era que necesitara una excusa para darle un beso de buenos días, y muchas veces lo haría con gusto aunque él no se lo pidiera.

El amanecer de cada nuevo día era cada vez más brillante. Aun con todo lo que ambos sufrieron, con todas esas pruebas y tribulaciones, el destino los había recompensado. Si podía vivir feliz y en paz el resto de su vida junto a Link, no necesitaba nada más.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Otro mini-relato de Zelda, esta vez para poner algo de Breath of the Wild. A diferencia del anterior, este es un poco más difícil cuando no has podido jugar el juego, y la experiencia de ver videos o que te lo cuenten tus amigos no es igual, pero bueno, algo es algo, y a mí me gusta lo que he visto. Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a **Goddess Artemiss, **ese pequeño feedback que me dio la otra noche me fue de gran ayuda para quitarme algunas trabas que tenía. Además, también me ayudó a elaborar un poco mi propio headcanon respecto a algunos detallitos. ¡Eres la mejor, compañera!

Bien, creo que con esto por fin tengo mis motores bien aceitados para ponerme con mi siguiente gran proyecto: el crossover con Fire Emblem que llevo planeando desde hace años. Ya he tenido más tiempo para ir planeando los detalles, y creo que ya tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo me gustaría hacerlo. Jugar un poco los títulos del SNES definitivamente ayudó, y eso me dio bastantes ideas que creo que me gustaría aplicar.

Por último, gracias a **Suki90 **por la imagen de portada (perfecta para este escenario sin duda). Hasta una próxima oportunidad, y no olviden decirme qué les pareció. ¡Bye!


End file.
